Unexpected adventures
by DrTornado
Summary: after almost dying from falling of the Golden gate bridge, Henry wakes up in the world of soul eater. He will now have to find a new home in this strange new world. With a new name of course! SI.
1. Prologue

I woke up. The sound of the alarm clock going off makes me cringe. Another boring day, leading to another boring week. I shut it off before dressing up and going down to eat.

While I chew away on the cereal I contemplate my life for the two last years. How my parents died in a car crash. How I got fired from my job because I didn't work good enough.

How did life go so downhill for me? It was probably because of me more than likely Murphy's new favorite plaything. It maybe had to do with that I have this kind of dark side that is acting morbid.

I was running low on money, but I still needed groceries. I had been skipping eating more than once a week to preserve money, but it was showing on me. My ribcages were visible, and I had two massive bags under my eyes.

I had to go and buy food. I walked down to the parking lot. The only thing I actually own nowadays are my bike, and I have got to sell that soon, too.

I jumped on the bike and began cycling. I was about halfway over the Golden gate bridge when I heard a sound behind me. It was a car.

At first I thought not much of it, but when it came closer I saw that this could result in injury. I only had a couple of seconds to evade, but it was not enough.

The car hit the back of the bicycle. I felt myself get propelled to the side of the bridge, and I flew of. As I was heading down against the water, my life flew through my mind. My childhood, my teenage years and the last 2 horrible years.

Here I was and I was going to die at the young age of 16. The only thing I can hope for now is that the crash would be painless. Then a random thought pulsed through my head. The fact that approximately 1 600 people committed suicide here.

Well, at least I will have company. I hit the water, and everything turns black.


	2. Chapter 1

My head was hurting. I tried to move, but it hurt even more. I opened my eyes. I saw that i was near a forest of some-kind. My vision was blurry, and i felt...weird.

" _It's probably because about ever bone in my body is broken,"_ I thought. I heard a sound nearby. I look up to see...Blair from Soul eater.

 _"WHAT!"_ I mentally scream, although the only sound that i let out is a small whimper. She looks at me sympathetically, before lifting me up.

"Don't worry, i'll help you," She says to me, and i give a small nod, before succumbing to my injuries and blacking out.

...

I am in a room. I open my eyes. I see Blair looking at me in her cat-form. I tried to move, but it hurt, so i was lying still.

"Well, i didn't expect to find you lying around when i was looking near the river. What brings another cat to Death city," she asks me with curiosity. I freeze.

" _WHATWHATWHATWHATWHAT!"_ I mentally scream. I look down on me, and see white fur. I slightly panic, before calming down with some deep breaths.

"Do *Cough* you have a *Cough* mirror? I'm not sure on how i *Cough* look, with me falling off a bridge and whatnot *Cough*," I ask her in-between coughs.

"Of course! Pump pump pumpkin!" She says, summoning a mirror. I take a look at myself. I'm a white cat. I am covered in bandages and have two blues eyes. I am also wearing an Irish flat cap that looks identical to Jacksepticeyes hat. In all honesty, i would probably look pretty nice if not for the bandages.

"So, care to tell me what you were doing near that river little boy?" She asks me. I hesitate. Should i tell her? I don't know if she would even believe me. I decide not to tell her, at least not the full truth. I hate lying, but this time i have to.

"I was on a bridge, but i fell down into the water. It had sharp rocks later on, and i hurt me on them before blacking out, then you found me," I lie to her. She seems okay with the explanation.

"I don't have anywhere to stay right now, so can i stay with you?" I ask her. She seems to be thinking for a moment, before nodding.

"What is your name?" She asks me.

I think for a moment, before saying "Arial D Crossbones,".

"I hope you will like it here, Arial," She says to me with a smile.

"Thank you, i appreciate your hospitality," I say to her. This is going to be _very_ interesting.

...

It's been two years since Blair found me near the river, and i have changed a lot. Because of me not telling her about where i came from i had to learn magic all by myself. After a bit of learning and practice, i learned to shape-shift. I decided my appearance would be a semi tall skeleton, while everything was like a normal skeleton, except for the head. It was dislodged from my head and hoovered slightly over where the neck-bones would be if i had used them too.

I was dressed in a blue hoodie and grey sweatpants. I also wore a purple cloak that looked like the river persons from undertale. After a bit of more training i could also summon blue fire that i could shape into objects. I decided to shape it into a scythe and use that as a weapon. After a bit of training i could use the scythe pretty good. Another thing i decided to use my powers as were like sans powers from Undertale.

After a couple of months trying, i would be able to grab an soul and toss it around. After another couple of months i was even able to summon a gaster blaster and use it. Spending most of the year practicing i got a good grip on it. I could also use bone attacks and teleport pretty decently. I'm sitting on the chair outside the house when I hear footsteps. I glance uppwards and see Maka and Soul.

"What are two student's of Shibusen doing here?" I ask them.

"Eh? Who are you?" Maka asks me, both getting ready to ambush me.

"A friend of Blair, my name is Arial and if your thinking of eating her soul weapon I will make sure it will be _ **hell**_ ," I threaten them.

"I don't care, let's go!" Soul shouts before jumping into one of the window's. Maka soon jumps after, only for both of them to be blasted out by _Halloween cannon_. It's going to be interesting to see how this battle ends.

...

I send of another array of bone attacks at them, but they dodge them and try to get a swipe at me. I block it with my scythe and Blair fires of another one of her attacks. This is getting near the climax soon. I don't wan't Blair to lose one of her souls, so i use _soul manipulation_ to grab both of their souls, keeping them in place.

"Stop fighting already, she's not even a real witch," I say to them annoyed.

"But what is she then?" Maka asks us. To her answer, Blair transforms into her cat form.

"But I'm gonna make sure you're punished for attacking a civilian," I say giving them a stern look, before going to a window and breathe on it, making me able to write on it.

"42-42-564," I write out, and the window glows, before revealing Lord Death and Spirit, laying in a pool of his own blood.

"Hello Lord Death, I'd like to be able to decide the punishment for attacking what would be a civilian," I say right to his face.

"Really, I see no problem in this really, the circumstances make you the victims, and may as such deliver the punishment," he says. Really? I did expect to have to argue harder, but you don't look a gift-horse in the mouth.

"The punishment is to have all their souls confiscated," I say in an dramatic tone.

"Sure. Bye-bye," He says before he disappears. I turn around to see the faces of Soul and Maka. I start walking and teleport me and Blair to our house.

"I'm going to bed, see you in the morning Blair," I say to her before going too bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up and stare at the celing. I got out of bed and took on my clothes. I walk downstairs and eat a bit of mackerel-sandwich and a glas of milk. It's been two days since Soul and Makas Counter went back to zero. I decide to maybe go out and shop, fish a bit, and maybe even visit Lord Death.

Some things have already happened, and next in line is the meeting with doctor Stein. After the fishing trip I started to walk towards Shibusen. After maybe 20 minutes i'm there. I walk up to a teacher and ask for the direction of Lord Deaths residence.

After a bit of walking I reached Deaths door. I walked in and after following the way, I reach him. He looks to be deep in thought, so to get his attention I clear my throat.

"Ah, sorry didn't know someone were there," he says before turning around and seeing me.

"Oh, how come you visit this fine day?" He asks me.

"I thought that maybe we could do some small talk and gossip," I answer him.

"It sounds quite nice, how about we discuss it over tea?" He asks me.

"If you don't mind, i'd much rather take milk than tea, if that's OK with you," I say to him. He nods and we sit down and talk. Not much, just some bride gossip. We go on like that for a while.

"This is very nice, I should do this more often," he says.

"Well, I agree," I say to him. I hear footsteps and turn around my head there are Maka, Soul, Black star and Tsubaki, staring at us.

"What are you doing?" Maka asked us.

"Oh just some bridal gossiping," I answer her.

"Well, anyway, I called you here today because I have a little task for you," he said.

"What is it?" Maka asked.

"Maintenance," Shimigami said

"What! Maintenance as in what you make stupid people do?!" Maka asked. Soul didn't want to do it.

"What is the responsibility masters and their weapons?" Shimigami asked Maka.

"To collect 99 souls that have abandoned the way of man and turned into eggs of Kishin, and one witch soul, to create a weapon for the Grim reaper, a death scythe," she answered.

"Indee~d! But at the moment, the number of souls you all have collected...is zero, am I right?" Shimigami asked.

Black star just laughed, earning him a hit on the head, while everyone else froze in terror and realization.

"So about the maintenance, i'm sure you've heard the rumors about Sid-sensei, who used to be a professor here at Shibusen" Shimigami continued.

"see, i told you it was true," Soul said to Maka.

"Yeah but...he was such a good teacher," Maka responded.

"He might have been in life, but a zombie don't fear death, and wants to get rid of that same feeling for his student's, claiming it's a good thing," I answer.

"Indee~d! So he started a huge problem for everyone, attacking his own student's and teaching his own lessons, all for self-satisfaction," Shimigami continued.

"it's however obvious that someone turned Sid-sensei into a zombie, pulling the strings behind the scenes," Shimigami said, before being interrupted by Black star.

"Okay, leave it to us, Reaper-ness! In other words you want us to beat the crap out of him?" He said.

"That's right! Now don't take this as threat, but if you fail at this 'maintenance', i'll have to expel you all," Shimigami said.

"E-E-Expel!?" Make Soul and Tsubaki said in terror, while Black star boasted. Maka fell onto the floor.

"when did i become a dropout?" She asks herself. I still decide to hit had

"When you attacked a 'civilian'. For shame Maka, for shame," I said making her even more depressed.

...

After they walked away i said thanks to the tea and went to the graveyard. I decided to take the form off a black raven and watched from afar. Their moping was pretty hilarious and the battle was nice too.

After dealing with Sid and meeting Stein, the next battle began, getting even better. right after Stein stopped Maka's witch-hunter and explaining the situation, i decided to go home. the moment i got back home, I fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It been a interesting thing, my life. Ever since that day two years ago my life took a turn, although for the better. I Walk down the stairs of the apartment. Since we had the fight Maka and Soul awhile back, we decided to live in their apartment. Everyone seems to have gone to school though, and Blair is at her work, i think, so i decided to simply go and gossip with Shimigami a bit.

When i reach Shibusen i see Soul and Black star, while Kid is standing there completely fine. I guess Soul didn't cut his hair. Oh well, a battle with deaths son sounds nice.

"Hey Kid!" I shout at him. He looks my way and looks at me.

"What do you want?" He asks me. I simply use a bone to cut off a little part of the tip of one off the red spikes, making the thing even more asymmetrical. Kid gives of a horrified expression before becoming angry.

"How dare you ruin such symmetry!? You disgust me! Liz! Patty!" he shouts, and they transform into their weapon form. I make myself ready and the battle begin. He starts off by shooting at me, while i teleport out of the way of the shots. I summon my scythe and take a swing a him, but he doges it in the last second. He puts Liz i think right in front of my face. Before he fires i teleport behind him and grab his soul sending him flying upwards, before making him crash into the ground.

"it's time to end this!" Kid says, activating death cannon. Just as the blast goes towards me i summon a Gaster blaster and fires it off, creating an explosion. When the smoke clears off, Kid is lying unconscious on the ground.

"Well, it seems like i win," I say before teleporting into their classroom, and grabbing the endangered species before teleporting it and me to Shimigami's room, along with a note.

" _Dear_ Shimigami, _i discovered that Mr Stein was trying to dissect an endangered species and have as such removed it from his possession. I think you should set up some rules for him._

 _Signed, Arial D Crossbones,"_

I finish the note and teleport into Soul and Maka's apartment, before taking a nap.

...

It's been a couple of weeks since i beat the living daylights out of Kid, and i decided to take a trip to Italy. After being here two days i was looking around i see Maka and Soul going in the direction of the church. I take out my scythe and begin to follow them. I arrive just in time to see Spirit and Stein.

"Hello over there!" I shout to them they look at me. I jump forwards and lodge my scythe through the door and into Crona's chest, before sending (In my opinion it's he) him flying too the other side of of the room with _soul manipulation._

"Sorry for being late, but you should get out of here," I say to them, before grabbing them and trowing them to spirit and Stein.

"Professor Stein, how is soul?" Maka asked.

"He has some fairly serious wounds. He'll be in danger if he doesn't get adequate treatment soon," He answers.

"Do you two wanna deal with this guy, or should i do it?" I ask them. Suddenly Crona jumps forwards, but is blocked by Stein with Spirit in his weapon-form. After that the battle is like the battle in the show. And after the fight and talk followed by a small fight with Medusa they disappear.

"Well, it's my last day in Italy so i'll go back with you, just let me check out," I say before teleporting into the hotel, paying the hotel for the stay before teleporting back to them.

...

It's been a couple of weeks since we first met Crona and nothing much has happend since then. From some of the gossip i have heard that Kid and Black star have tried to get Excalibur, and failed just like in the show. Black star also had to deal with Tsubaki's brother along with her.

Currently i'm with Soul and Medusa, and he just described his "dream" to her.

"So, how am i doing?" Soul asks her.

"You've have a bit of an irregular pulse, but you have mostly recovered," She answers Soul. It's taking a lot of me holding back for me to not just blast her into oblivion.

"I'll be taking your pulse now, okay?" She continues.

"And about the dreams, it's common to have the same dream over and over again, so you shouldn't worry about that. Anything else you're worried about?" She asks him. Soul then goes on to express his worry over how Maka has been acting strange.

...

After going home everyone goes back to Maka and Souls apartment (with everyone i mean Soul, Maka, Black star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty) and eat dinner with them. After Blair "flashing" them i think it's called i decide to go out on a parkour trip on the rooftops. I stumble across Medusa just about too kill one of the mizune sisters, but before she can do it i stop her with _soul manipulation_.

"Could you refrain from killing her? It's not nice to attack a lady," I say to her. She gets ready to send another barrage of snakes, but before she can do it she hears steps. Both of the witches escape, and i transform into a raven. She disguises as a doctor once again and trick them. I fly back home and when i get inside fall asleep on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter under maintenance. Please wait until the chapter is complete**_


End file.
